JP-A-8-310740 (see FIG. 4, U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,645) discloses a document feeding device which feeds a document from a document placing tray through a reading position to a document ejection tray (stacking portion) arranged above the document placing tray (document placing portion). In this type of the document feeding device, a document is supplied from a lower side below the document ejection tray, and is ejected to an upper side (onto the document ejection tray) after its image is read.
Because the document ejection tray is disposed to cover an upper side above the document placing tray, it is not easy to place a document on the document placing tray.